A Close Call
by SinisterLove
Summary: Jacob and Embry go to a bar and there Jacob meets Leah Clearwater. Can you guess what happens next? My first fanfic so be nice please. R
1. The Club

**A/N: I don't own any of the twilight characters. Only my imagination :) Enjoy my first fanfic! xx**

The club was packed full with people, sticky, sweaty bodies dancing up against eachother and you could feel the bass vibrating your rib cage.

''Man, this is gonna be a good night. I can feel it.''Embry said as we stood at the bar.

''Embry, the only thing you feel is your pants getting tighter when you look at all the ass in here.''I joked with him.

''What can I get you boys?''The barmaid asked us.

''I'll have a beer.''I said.

''Lightweight.''Embry teased.

''Em, I actully wanna be in a state of mind that I will remember what I do when I get laid tonight.''I explained.

''Good point.''He said and downed the shot he was drinking. I looked around, scanning the area for someone my type when my eyes stopped on the perfect girl. She looked to be fairly tall, not too skinny or too big. She had dark brown eyes and her smile was so bright it lit up the whole room. I looked to see that she was drinking a dry martini.

''Hey, can you send a dry martini to that girl over there?''I asked the barmaid.

''Sure.''she said. Just at that moment i heard my name being called. I looked to see the one and only bella swan with her 'bodyguards' the Cullens. She came over to us but embry stopped her from getting to me.

''Jake can you tell Embry to move so I can give you a hug?''She asked me.

''Shh.''I shushed her looking at the barmaid giving the girl the martini. The girl looked at me and she smirked. She got up leaving the drink with her friends and walked over. Her perfume smelt so nice i swear i was almost drooling.

''Dance?''She asked me, seductively raising her eyebrow.

''Love to.''I said.

''Good. I'm feeling a little tense. You look like you're good with your hands.''She said.''Are you good with your hands Mr...?''She left the end free waiting for me to tell her my name.

''Black. Jacob Black.''I said and pushed her up against the bar, hiking her leg up around my waist and leaving my lips millimeters away from hers.

''Dance?''She asked me again. I pulled my face away from hers and licked my lips.

''Lead the way beautiful.''I said. She took my hand and led me to the middle of the dancefloor.

She pressed her back against my chest and I placed my hands on her hips.

''What's your name beautiful?''I asked her as I rocked her hips with mine.

''Leah. Leah Clearwater.''She said and I slid my hand up her chast and was just underneath her breasts when she stopped my hand with her own.''Tut, tut, tut Mr. Black. Save all that for later when you take me to bed.''She said, even though I could smell her arousal thick in my senses.

''You wanna get outta here?''I asked her.

''Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that question?''She asked me.

''I think i can guess.''I said before she grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door of the club.

**Okay. There's the first chapter up. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review.**

**Kisses and Hugs,**

**Liana xx**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. Sorry to say but i'm revising for loads of tests whilst trying to write up chapter two so it could take longer to be up than i would like. I promise you i'm trying really hard but my teachers are being idiots and stopping me from jotting down ideas for my chapter and i'm having trouble writing my limey lemon so if anyone can help with ideas or my lemon i would really appreciate it.**

**Kisses and Hugs, **

** DevilsAngel1992 xxxxx :P**


	3. Isn't This A Bit Backwards?

**A/N: Heyy! So this is the second chapter of A Close Call. I tried to get out of school early to post it but my teacher wouldn't let me go. So here it is but I must warn you... LIMEY LEMON ALERT! **

**Enjoy xx**

**LPOV**

His hands were everywhere on my body. Everywhere but where I would like them most.

''Jacob stop teasing me.''I gasped out, breathless from all the teasing.

''Only because you asked so nicely.''He said and I felt his hot breath on my thighs. He kissed his way up my left thigh and I cried out, fisting my hands in his hair as his mouth sucked hard on my clit. I felt two of his fingers enter me and my back arched. I was a writhing sweaty mess mumbling words of nonesense as I got closer and closer to my climax.

All too soon for my liking I began to feel the farmilliar heat burning up in the pit of my stomach letting me know I was close. He began to pump his fingers in and out of me faster and his tongue flicked back and forth over my clit.

Not even a minute later I cried out his name out and came, tightening around his fingers. As soon as I was able to move I sat up. he looked at me and I kissed him. I flipped us over and pulled my lips away from his.

Somehow he still had on all of his clothes. I unbuttoned the black button down shirt he wore and he sat up to take it off. I pushed him back down onto the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled the zipper down and giggled.''You're going commando?''

''Who doesn't these days?''He responded to my question. I pulled down his jeans and my eyes widened as i saw him for the first time.

''Holy shit. You do realise that you are not gonna fit inside me right?''I said.

''I will.''he said with a smirk. I gulped as I stared into his eyes. They were filled with lust, want and something else I could not quite figure out. I smirked back and slowly took him as far into my mouth as we would go. I felt his hands bunch up my hair as I bobbed my head up and down. He was cursing like a sailor and I felt quite smug that I could do this to him. He stopped me minutes later.

''You don't like it?''I asked him.

''No it's the opposite.''

''Oh please I was head cheerleader in high school.''I said.''I was a slut from the beginning.''I lowered my mouth onto him again and soon enough I was swallowing the milky white liquid. I licked him clean then I moved so I straddled him.

he sat up and kissed me as I lowered down onto his once again fully hard erection. I moaned loudly as he filled me completely. He was bigger than anyone I had ever been with so we waited until i had adjusted to his size. as soon as I had I started moving ontop of him. He flipped us over and started pounding into me. I cried out loudly and my nails dug into his back.

''Fuck! Harder!''I shouted. He pulled himself out of me and rolled me over so i was on my stomach. He pulled me up so I was on my hands and knees and then he pushed himself back into me. The new position made him hit a spot inside me that I never knew I had. It was driving me crazy. And he just growled as he fucked me in doggy style.

His hands gripped my hips hard enough to burise but I was one of those freaky people who thought pain = pleasure. His left hand moved from my hip and slid up my back and pulled on my hair successfully making me moan louder than I ever had before.

I tightened around his hard member crying out his name as I came hard enough to make me black out for a second. when I came back to life I was fully aware of him burying his seed deep inside of me. I had only suggested not using a condom because I was on the pill and now I totally didn't regret my decision. He lay down beside me and I panted.

''Are you thirsty?''he asked me.

''Yeah.''i panted. The smug bastard wasn't even one bit breathless.

''I'll get us some water.''He said. He put on some sweats and left the room. I took the time to get under the covers and into the most comfortable bed i had ever lay in. He came back with the two cups of water and I put on my bra and panties to give me at least a little modesty. We sat up casually talking until I noticed the tattoo on his right shoulder.

''What does this stand for?''I asked him.

''Oh, it's the symbol of the protector. I'm kind of tribe royalty.''He said.

''What tribe?''I asked.

''I'm a Quileute.''He said.

''I am too y'know. I wasn't born in La Push but my bloodline is completely Quileute.''I informed him.

''I might be doing this a little backwards but do you wanna go out sometime?''He asked.

''I would love to go out sometime.''We lay down and fell asleep shortly after that.

**A/N: so there ya have it! Please review the lemon. i'm not sure that it's good but it's the best i could do. Sorry if there's bad grammar and spelling and stuff my laptop is going weird. Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 1 and i hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Liana xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I know it's really REALLY late but I'm starting my end of year tests next week, I broke up with my boyfriend :'( and i'm up to my elbows in homework! but for all you people wondering when jacob tells Leah that he's a protector he isn't telling her the secret he basically means that he's a bodyguard. If you're a wolf you can't tell every random person that you're a wolf but you can drop hints to your imprints along the way in your relationship until you're ready to tell her/him. But enough chit-chat. Here's chapter 3 of ACC. Hugs and kisses, enjoy xx**

LEAH'S POV

''So you'll call me right?''I asked him as we stood in his living room kissing goodbye.

''Of course I'll call you. I asked you on a date remember.''He said.

''Yeah i guess you did.''I said and stepped away from him.''I really have to go now my cousin will be worrying about me.''I said.

''I shouldn't keep you any longer.''He said and kissed me once again.

''Okay I'm leaving now.''I laughed. I opened the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin as a pale girl with brown hair and brown eyes stood there. she was flat chested not that pretty and she dressed like i did when i was sick.''Oh my god.''I said, covering my heart with my hand.

''What's wrong?''Jacob asked me.

''Someone is standing in your doorway.''I said to him. He walked up behind me and groaned.

''I take it this is private. I'm gonna go.''I said. I kissed him to deliberately annoy her and then i walked away, hearing him shouting at her. _Usually the walk of shame doesn't feel this good_, I thought as i stepped into the elivator. I hummed a calming tune to myself as i stood in the mirrored elivator alone.

I looked at myself and saw that my eyes looked kind of brighter today. they were still their usual shade of near black but they were happier. I heard the ding of the bell and stepped out of the elivator and into the lobby type thing. I walked out and saw the taxi Jacob had called for me. I got in and the guy driving drove me home. Once i got there emily opened the door, ran outside and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

''Where the hell have you been Leah Clearwater? I was worried sick.''she said.

''Where's my pay?''The Russian taxi driver said. I gave him a five dollar bill and he gave me my change before he drove off.

''Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Did anything happen.''

''Emily I stayed at a guys house last night.''I said.

''Why?''

''Emily what other reason would i stay at a male persons house?''I asked her. She gasped.

''You SLEPT with him?''She asked.

''And he's taking me on a date when we're both free.''I said.

''Really? I thought one night stands were supposed to be for one night only.''

''Well we both really like eachother so we decided to go on a date.''I said and stood up to get a drink. She shouted about all the dangers of having one night stands whilst i stood there drinking my water. I eventually got tired and walked out of the room to watch my favourite movie, _Shark Tale_. When the movie had finished I put my empty glass in th sink and went to my room. I did look happier. I didn't know why but for some reason Jacob Black brought out the best in me.

JPOV

''Sam? Where are you?''I called out into the small house.

''Jacob calm down what's wrong?''He asked me.''Did you catch a scent? Kill a vampire? Did you get bit-?''

''SAM IM FREAKING OUT HERE!''I yelled.

''Calm down. Sit and talk.''He said. I sat on one of the chairs and ran my fingers through my hair as my knees bounced out of frustration.

''Remind me what imprinting feels like.''I said to him.

''Like a string holding you to the earth being cut and two gazillion of them tying your soul to hers.''He explained.

''Sam I think i imprinted on this girl and I have no idea what to do. D-do i tell her? Do i wait?''I asked him.

''Calm down jacob. Think about her. Would she freak out if you told her really early in the relationship?''

''Not really i don't think. She'd probably laugh and tell me i'm crazy before she'd realise i'm being serious then she'd like pass out or something. Sam help me. Do you always feel like this when you're not with Emily. I feel like I'm a druggie going cold turkey.''I said.

''It feels like that at first. But the more you get used to it and the more you see her you get better when she's not around. Right now i think you need to call her.''

''But-''

''Go home and call her.''He said sternly. I nodded and stood up. I walked out and into the forest. I decided to take a long walk home. But then i smelt her scent. That strong vanilla and chocolate smell. I walked quickly in her direction until i saw her sitting by a tree.

''Leah what are you doing out here?''I asked her.

''Jacob?''She asked.

''Of course it's me. Why are you out here.''

''Well I was on my run and something quicker than anything i've seen before dragged me here and i can't find my way out.''She said.

''Stay exactly where you are, if you move you could mess this up.''I said.

''O-okay.''She said.

I walked around trying to smell the scent of a vampire but all i got was Leah and something dangerous.

''Come with me.''I said helping her up and wrapping my arm around her waist to help her walk faster.''I know these woods like the back of my hand.''I walked with her to the forest outside my apartment block. I took her inside and sat her down.''I need you to tell me everything that happened, don't leave out any details.''I said.

''Okay.''She said then started explaining.''Well I was running while i listened to my music and this blur of black and white came and grabbed me, covered my mouth and ran me into the forest. Then he just left.''She said.

''Are you sure that's what happened?''I asked her as i took her small hands in my own.

''Yes.''She said. She stood up and walked over to me. I stood up and she scratched the hair at the back of my head. I leaned down and kissed her softly. and just as i did the door burst open. Oh. Shit. Busted.

**A/N: Ha! Can any of you guess who Jacob's guest is? One hint. It's not a whore. So it's not Bell-puke-out-of-my-nose-a. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please. I'm dying for a new one. Lots and Lots of hugs and kisses,**

**DevilsAngel1992**


End file.
